


This Kiss

by SuperKiwi121 (kiwisaurus121)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: >:D, F/F, Female Draco Malfoy/Female Harry Potter, Kissing, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Schmoop, There's A Tag For That, Title from a Carly Rae Jepsen Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwisaurus121/pseuds/SuperKiwi121
Summary: The first time they kiss Harry doesn't know where to put her hands.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

The first time they kiss Harry doesn’t know where to put her hands. It’s just that Draco’s robes are so pristinely pressed, her hair pulled back into such a tight ponytail, that there’s no way she can touch her without ruining _something_. It almost reminds her of the vase that Aunt Petunia kept on the highest shelf, far away from children and their sticky fingers, except Draco is anything but breakable. More likely to break someone who ruins her outfit, which in turn, could shatter the fragile thing between them.

The problem is solved when Draco pulls away, biting her lips and looking at Harry with wide eyes. She seems to find something in Harry’s face that has her drawing even further back, straightening her spine, until she’s stopped by Harry holding her cheeks.

“There,” Harry says, smiling to make sure Draco knows how delighted she is by this turn of events.

“What,” Draco demands, but her face warms beneath Harry’s palms.

“I didn’t know what to do with my hands,” Harry replies, tilting her head to make her point, nearly dislodging Draco’s hands buried in the bird's nest of her hair.

Draco sniffs, “I still don’t understand why you weren’t kissing me back,” but her argument is cut off by Harry pulling her in for another kiss.

“Harry,” Draco pulls away after a breath, “This is just _awkward_ , why do your hands have to be on my face? You have never shown a tendency to _over_ think your actions before, why are you starting now?”

Harry lets her hands drop and sighs, “How many times did you hex me again for messing up your robes? Hermione’s knowledge of healing spells is the only reason I didn’t get sent to the hospital wing when I pulled out some of your hair in 4th year.”

“Oh,” the blonde pulls away and looks down at her own newly freed hands, “Well, there are charms for fixing that sort of thing.”

Harry levels her with her best _I-Defeated-the-Dark-Lord_ face, “Draco, on at least 5 different occasions I overheard you proclaiming to Pansy that charms were no replacement for taking care of your appearance.” 

She starts to worry that she has somehow ruined the tenuous thing between them when Draco’s face rearranges itself back into the haughty expression which haunted it for so long, yet now that Harry knows the taste of those lips there’s something sweeter about that sneer. “Well,” she drawls, “perhaps some things are worth the indignity of having to charm one’s hair back into place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disappears from my WIP for over a year and then reappears w some silly femslash drarry I wrote in the middle of the night years ago bc I must spread the gospel.
> 
> Also, to alleviate the embarrassment of that last bit, Draco is obviously wearing the weirdly delicious sparkly lipgloss I had as a teen. Harry never puts this together. She simply does not realize lipgloss can have flavor.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry only figures it out when Ginny pulls back from kissing Luna and hums appreciatively, "Mm, tasting good babe!"

"Thanks!" Luna beams, "Draco let me use some of her lipgloss!"

Something that has been niggling at the back of Harry's mind for _ages_ suddenly breaks through its door, and soon she is rushing past Draco into her bathroom and digging through her makeup trunk.

"Ex _cuse_ me?" Drack says from the door, clearly working herself into a tiff

Harry ignores her as she pulls out the tube she's seen Draco painstakingly apply to her lips every day after brushing her teeth, ignoring the _Spevelman's Everlasting Sparklegloss_ label, and dabbing a bit onto her finger before licking it. "Aha!" she spins to face Draco, now pointing her finger at her accusingly. 

Draco arches one brow, clearly torn between being irritated and charmed by this behavior, "Yes?"

"Your lipgloss tastes good!"

"I'm sorry," her girlfriend blinks at her, "You only just realized?" Her demeanor is shifting over into irritated, but Harry refuses to be derailed from her train of thought.

"This is why you won't let me kiss you in the mornings!"

"I'm sorry," she drawls, "for having the good manners not to besiege you with my morning breath."

Harry rolls her eyes, "I deal with your personality in the mornings, I'm pretty sure I can deal with your breath."

Draco pulls herself up to her full height, lifting her head to look down her nose at Harry, "Fine," she proclaims, "tomorrow you may try it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was 11 I read a kissing scene aloud to 2 classmates who I was not particularly close with, due to the fact it involved the line "they surfaced for air".  
> "Isn't that fascinating!" I exclaimed, "they have to breathe! I'm fascinated by this! Why don't other kissing scenes mention this!"  
> "Okay," replied my classmates, stuck in the room with me.
> 
> This was also around the age when I asked my sister what the appeal of kissing was, "isn't it just swapping spit?" I asked her, since she had kissed at least 2 people and so had vast experience.  
> "Well you don't really think about that while you're doing it," she said, hoping this conversation could be erased forever. As if I could forget it and not post it on the internet over a decade later.  
> "Huh!" I replied, "I don't think I could think about anything else!"
> 
> The first kiss scene I wrote without being too embarrassed to look at my screen while typing was Voldemort/Voldemort. Clearly this fic is less superior, since that was the pinnacle of my artistry. Yet here I am, still processing my confusion over kissing, and here you are with me. Thank you.
> 
> (Also I'm not saying Harry and Ginny's kisses were gross but I AM saying that at least once Harry pulled back and went "yum, custard!" And Ginny went "oh did you not get any at dessert?"  
> Draco finds it charmingly vulnerable that Harry will let people (particularly her) just know things about her from her mouth ("I'm sorry, should I be worried you'll tell Rita Skeeter how much garlic I had at lunch?" "Maybe you should be, if it will convince you to stop doing it.") Pansy is absolutely part of the reason she thinks it's the biggest faux pas in a relationship to kiss without checking your breath obsessively first. Draco is very big on breath mints. Harry gets her the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes ones once as a gag gift, and Draco gets revenge by using them.)


End file.
